Servants Summon Arc: The Prophecy, the King and the Sword
This summon occurs one day after Caster of Red's and Ruler's summon. It entails the summoning of Saber of Red, Assassin of Red and Diviner. Prologue The capital of the United States greeted Leo. He had just escaped from the clutches of Customs. Now, he was itching to go around and explore. However, he first wanted to find his younger siblings, Jason and Piper. He marched to his left and walked until he was sure he wasn't able to be seen by mortal eyes before shadow-traveling. He popped out at Washington Monument. The shadows expelled him and he spilled into the grass. Thank God no one was around. They must be on the other side, enjoying the sun's rays. Ouch, Leo muttered. Shadow-traveling bites. He got up and dusted himself off before strolling into the sunlight. He spotted someone that tugged at a memory in his mind. Then, it clicked. “Professor? What are you doing here?” It was as he suspected: Lord El-Melloi II, otherwise known as Waver Velvet. He had only seen images of him in Guadalajara when his mother brought home magical London tabloids. The professor replied, “You must be a mage if you call me by that name.” His eyes proceeded to trail off to Leo’s right hand. He stammered, “I-is that...?” “What, this?” Leo asked, waving his right hand. “I honestly don't know what they are. They just appeared when I got off the plane at Lincoln International.” “Boy, those are Command Spells,” the professor stuttered. “They wouldn't just appear on anyone... Those are the Seraphim Command Spells too...” “Excuse me, professor, I don't understand.” “Young man, do you know of the Holy Grail Wars?” “Kind of. It's, uh, an informal ritual the Church does, right? Sorry, I've been slacking in my studies.” El-Melloi sighed. “The appearance of those Command Spells means that the Grail has chosen you as one of its seven champions.” “I'm a Master...?” “Yes, you are,” El-Melloi confirmed. Leo brought out his cell and made a call. He spoke, before immediately hanging up, “Washington Monument, 10 minutes.” “Who was that?” the professor asked. “My siblings,” Leo answered. “Must I report to Clock Tower?” “Yes, but are you sure you won't wait for your siblings?” “No, I trust that you'll bring them both to London.” El-Melloi nodded and took Leo by the arm and they went towards Lincoln International. One flight later It has been on his bucket list. Seeing the Clock Tower with his own eyes. Too bad Leo only saw the parts leading up to Rocco Belfeban’s office. El-Melloi knocked and the voice answered, “Come in.” El-Melloi stammered, “Sir... I have found the Red Faction’s holder of the Seraphim Command Spell.” Leo put his right hand out. “Leo Solaris. Pleased to meet you.” Rocco shook it. “It is true. You possess the Seraphim Command Spell.” He began digging around his desk. “It would be an honor to have you perform your Servant summon here.” Leo was about to say yes when an image flowed into his mind. A woman in blue? The woman was beckoning to him as if ordering him to come here right now. It was for an instant. The image zoomed out to a map. Leo could barely read it but he knew it said Venice. Back in reality, he stumbled on his feet. “Leo!” El-Melloi exclaimed. “Are you alright?” “Y-yes, I think so,” he muttered. “Anyway, I just had a revelation. I think I must perform my Servant summon in Venice.” “Venice?” Rocco asked. “Yes, Venice,” Leo confirmed. “I'm sure I'll summon the Servant best for me there and my premonitions are usually spot on.” El-Melloi nodded and escorted him back to Heathrow Airport. He was sent on the next flight to Venice, Italy. Several hours later Chateau de Santa Maria The boy's eyes flickered with pure excitement as they darted around, attempting to take in the entire castle in one shot. "Beautiful," he muttered. Princess Altea had just spoken with the professor and was briefed about her guest. She returns to Leo’s side and replies, "Yes, of course. My castle is beautiful." Just like you, Leo thought. Altea asked, "What's your name?" He replied, "I'm Leo Solaris. Didn't the professor already tell you?" Altea stuck her tongue out. "Well, I was teasing." Leo tilted his head, completely stumped. "Uh... okay?” He then asked, “Excuse me, do you mind showing me where the kitchen is? I would like to cook something for myself." Altea's eyes twinkled and pointed. "Here, Leo, let me lead you to the kitchen." She took his arm and steered him into the royal kitchen. His eyes twinkled with hunger. "Thank you, Altea. Leave me alone for a few hours. I will cook up some food rivaling that of the chefs here." She smirked, "Oh-ho! I can't wait to see that." Chapter 1: Divination Goes Two Ways At around the same time, in the Aeroporto di Venezia Marco Polo Most would not find them to be siblings. Their appearances were just too different. At least, that was what their outward appearance was like. Compare them at a personal level and it is obvious that they are siblings. The siblings in question are Piper and Jason Solaris. They had come to Venice alone. They only had each other. That same day, only several hours earlier... Annapolis, Maryland, United States of America "Traffic is again backed up on the I-80 North. The accident is currently being cleared away but heavy delays are to be expected." A reporter was ranting on the TV screen of an In-n-Out. Piper and Jason had just sat down. Piper was about to put her Double-Double burger into her mouth when she stopped to stare at the screen. "Can you believe it?" Jason had already shoved half of his burger into his mouth so he was slightly late in responding. "Say what?" "God, Jason, stop eating!" Piper scolded. "Anyway, us magi? We have to worry about the possibility of assassination and Holy Grail Wars. While mortals worry about whether or not they could get to work on time and/or yelling at other people during a traffic jam.” "Nice observation, Sis," Jason applauded. He shoved the rest of the burger in his mouth. Piper’s mouth went slack “You literally ate that in two bites.” “What?” he asked. “I was hungry.” Piper rolled her eyes. Seconds later, her phone went off. “Oh, it's Leo. Yeah? What's up, bro?” “Washington Monument. Ten minutes,” the voice answered before the call went dead. Piper shakily put her phone down. “Jason, quick. Leo must be in trouble.” “Where?” “‘Washington Monument in 10,’ he said.” “Crap.” Jason grabbed Ziploc bags from his backpack and tossed two to Piper who immediately began shoving her burger and fries into. Jason shook half of his fries into his mouth and slid the other half into a bag. “Please be safe, Leo…” he muttered. They finished packing and rushed outside. Piper's Mystic Eyes activated. Glowing purple, she searched for traces of Leo's magic as he emits weak magical radiation wherever he goes. Once she located him, the siblings hailed a taxi and asked the driver to head to DC double-time since they were worried about Leo's safety. The two muttered prayers to God, praying endlessly for Leo's safety. They paid the driver and rushed to the one landmark where the three had agreed to meet up at: Washington Monument. Of course, when they arrived, no one was there. They looked around, hoping to find traces of Leo Solaris. "What happened? I thought...” Piper asked, her mouth hanging open. "I'm sure you should be able to figure that out yourself, diviner," a voice resounded from behind the siblings. Jason was the first to react. His hands glowed a fiery orange as a sword shaped itself within the flames. Still glaring red-hot, he pointed the finished blade under the chin of the man that had spoken. "Who are you?" "Whoa, there, young one," the voice replied. "Drop the weapon, please. I am Lord El-Melloi II. I am here to transport you two Solaris siblings to London." "L-lord El-Melloi!" Jason stuttered. He dissipated his projection and fell on his face, groveling. Piper followed suit. "I deeply apologize! I didn't know it was you!" "It is fine, young one," the Clock Tower professor answered. "Up on your feet. Piper Solaris. Jason Solaris. The Church and Magus Association has chosen you two to be Masters in the Third Tokyo Holy Grail War." Piper stammered, "T-the two of us...? Masters...?" "Yes, young one," El-Melloi confirmed. "The Church has chosen you two as worthy to be Masters in the Holy Grail War." Jason was excited but his excitement was dampened from worry about his brother. He decided to set that aside and pray for his safety instead. "Take us there then, Professor." El-Melloi smiled and carefully placed his hands on the siblings' shoulders, steering them towards Lincoln International. One flight later Heathrow International Airport, London, England Piper and Jason still couldn't believe their luck. They were going to participate in a Holy Grail War! It was a dream come true for them. They could bring fame to their unknown Solaris family. London was just as the two had imagined. El-Melloi waved the two siblings to follow him. Since they were mages, they don't follow normal Customs that mortals do. They go a different way. Of course, they would have to make sure to not be sighted by mortals. That was an easy task for the Clock Tower professor. All he did was bend the air a little bit to mask him and the two young mages with him. With all preparations complete, he led the two through a wall. Well, it used to be a wall until El-Melloi muttered some words, most likely a passcode. The wall opened into a passageway that seemed to bend underground. After several minutes of walking, the two emerged in the internationally famous mages' school: Clock Tower. Jason was open-mouthed. "This... I can't... Wait... Am I dreaming?" Jason couldn't even form a proper sentence. "Welcome to the most prestigious school in the world! Let me reintroduce myself. I am Lord El-Melloi II, formerly known as Waver Velvet. I am the leader of the 12th Modern Magecraft Theories department." Piper and Jason both knelt down and placed their right hands on their breast. Piper asked, "How may we be of service?" "Like I said, follow me and you will learn of your fate," El-Melloi repeated. He swept his robes as he turned around. The siblings followed him obediently. Three minutes later in the office of Rocco Belfaban, the head of the Department of Summoning "Ah, El-Melloi," the old man’s voice resounded. "Are these the Masters?" "Yes, Head," he replied. "These are the Solaris siblings, Jason and Piper." "Solaris..." the head stammered. "From that family? You are a genius, El-Melloi! I see why Princess Reines has named you as Lord!" "Please, Head, I only thought of it when I encountered them in Washington," he shrugged. "What happened there?" he pressed. "It seems that Piper and Jason were looking for their elder brother, Leo Solaris," El-Melloi explained. Jason decided to speak up. "All this talk aside, this Third War... What are the details?" The old man replied, "Well, do you two know of the conclusion of the Second Tokyo War?" "The Grail was supposedly broken in two, correct? The winner, , and her Servant, , disappeared along with the parted Grail," Piper supplied. "Yes, that is absolutely correct. Leave it to the Mystic Eyes of Lethe of the Solaris Family!" The professor applauded. "Aside from this, both halves of the Grail have been found." "Oh no, I've been studying on the history of the Tokyo Wars," she replied. "But did you say the Grail has been found?" El-Melloi took it from there. “Yes, I was given half of the Grail by Ayaka several weeks ago. She stumbled here heavily injured. Saber, her Servant, was also wounded and he was helping Ayaka walk. She told me that she had been attacked and half of the Grail had been stolen from her. From the description she gave me, I conclude that her assailant is Antoaneta Raducan, a rogue magus.” "Her?" Rocco stammered. “It can't be.” "I'm afraid it's true, sir,” El-Melloi said sadly. “At least Ayaka and Saber are both recovering from their injuries. They intend to make a full recovery then go hunting for Antoaneta, hoping to stop another Holy Grail War from occuring. Alas, that won't happen. The day after I received the Grail, the Luceafarul made the announcement detailing their possession of the Grail and demanded to hold a Holy Grail War to put the Grail back together." "Because of the split nature of the Holy Grail, this specific Holy Grail War took on a rather unusual form," Rocco added. His fingers gesticulated as he explained, "Seven allies. Seven foes. Us, the Magus Association, make up the Red Faction while Luceafarul make up the Black Faction. Luceafarul calls this war as such: the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War." "So, you're asking us to be Masters in the Red Faction?" Jason concluded. El-Melloi cleared his throat, "Correct. Are you up for it, Jason, Piper?" "We'll do it," they both replied. "Excellent. When we finish with your Servant summons, I will send you to Venice." The siblings tilted their heads sideways in confusion. Jason asked, "Venice? What do you mean?" Rocco laughed. "I did expect you two to not understand. Your brother, Leo, is also a Master of the Red Faction. Upon showing up in DC, he was collected by the professor. By the time he arrived here, his left hand shone with his Command Seals. He had gained the Seraphim Command Spell, the highest Master Degree in the Red Faction. He asked us to send him to Venice as he had a premonition that he would summon the Servant he wants there." Lord El-Melloi interrupted. "I would like to suggest something for you, Piper. Due to your Divination Magecraft, it might be possible for you to summon an extra Caster in this Holy Grail War." "Say what?" Piper asked, stumped. "Let me explain," the professor cleared his throat. "Just yesterday, in Venice, a tournament was held to decide the two Masters from Italy. It ended in a tie, culminating with the summoning of Caster of Red and Ruler. However, I believe the Caster-class Servant truly belongs to you." "I see," Piper nodded. "So would I summon a second Caster Servant to replace another class?" Rocco took it up from there. "It depends, Piper Solaris." He then turned towards Jason. "Now, what about you, Jason?" "I sincerely apologize if this sounds disrespectful but I want to see my brother before I summon a Servant," he said, bowing. "The city of Venice... There should be many catalysts there I can use. Again, I apologize." "I agree, Head," El-Melloi added. "We should let him meet his brother first. I know a few catalysts hidden in Venice that he could use for a summoning." "Well, let's go with that plan," Rocco decided. "Follow me, Piper, Jason. I will lead you to the summoning grounds of our school." Ten minutes later Westminster Abbey The church was empty. The corridor in the middle between the two sides of pews was also empty. In the middle of the church, halfway between the back of the church and the altar, there was a circle of room. In the center, there stood a font, vacant of water. The woman said, "This is an old summoning circle. The one you're using is further in the back." Piper nodded and followed them. Waver handed her a catalyst. She refused it and reached for a piece of armor, thought to belong to Achilles. "It's okay. I shall use this." She projected a dagger and made gash on her arm, showering both the circle and the artifact with blood. Let copper be the catalyst. Let my blood be the foundation. Let the Delphic Oracle be our guide. Let red be the color I pay tribute to. Let rise a wall in which the wind shall fell. Let the four cardinal gates open. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the kingdom rotate. I hereby declare; Your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. Answer! If you would submit to this will and this truth. An oath I will swear here; I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven; I shall have dominion over all prophecies and fates. From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the halo of restraint, O Hero of Greece! The church exploded in red light as Piper's blood drained through the font and into the floor. The magic circle glowed angrily. Piper's projected dagger disappeared with what sounded like a wail. The light soon became blinding and Piper stood unaffected, her trance still ongoing. The light disappeared and a soothing voice replaced it. "Yo! Would you, young lady, happen to be my Master?" Piper’s eyes beheld the Servant in which she had just summoned. A man, looking roughly 23 years old, stood where the font used to be. Everything about him was silver. His eyes are a piercing gold and his hair a shade of spring green. Piper cleared her throat and declared, "Yes, I would be your Master." Piper finally noticed her Command Seals. However, it wasn't what she expected. Her Command Spells weren't in the Master Degrees. She was somehow exempt from the ranking. Her Command Spells took on the shape of a central sun and two crescents on the left and right sides. The left was larger than the right. She continued, "Introduce yourself." The Servant let out a large sigh. "Sure thing! I am . I have been summoned by the Holy Grail into the Shielder class. Oh, by the way, is this supposed to be normal? Rider should be my standard class." "Odd," Waver said. "Rider of Red hasn't been summoned yet..." Rider shrugged. "I agree," Piper shrugged. "Anyway, am I supposed to be neutral? My Command Spells don't have wings to signify where I am in the Master Degrees." Shielder examined her Command Spells but said nothing. El-Melloi speculated, "I suspect you're in the same class as Ruler." "And with this, I, Rocco Belfeban, wish you luck in Great Tokyo Holy Grail War!" he exclaimed. "I'll have a flight to Venice in order for you soon." "Of course," El-Melloi stated. "Follow me. Back to Heathrow Airport." Chapter 2: An Ocular Power Arriving at Venice, the Solaris siblings stretched. “Leo is here,” Piper muttered. She looked at herself and Jason and shook her head as she recalled the minutes leading up to their flight to Venice. El-Melloi had told them. “Listen carefully, Piper, Jason. Venice could be dangerous territory. At the same time as the First Tokyo Holy Grail War, a civil war occurred in Italy between the two strongest magus families living there. At its conclusion, Italy was split in two, becoming two new monarchies. The Flamel Family controls northern Italy, now Alchimia, and its capital is Venice. Now, the heir to the Flamels is Altea Flamel and she is Caster of Red’s Master. To present you two well, I'm going to send a note ahead of you before I send you on a plane. You are Prince Jason (pointing to him) and you are Princess Piper (pointing to her). The situation in Guadalajara is in the style of a monarchy too, right (the siblings nodded)? With this, you should be able to get into the Chateau de Santa Maria without any problems. You'll just need one more thing to complete the disguise.” Piper still couldn't believe her eyes. Never had she thought that she would wear such elaborate clothing. She wore a rose gown that fell all the way to her feet. Good thing she wore high heels... Jeez, these hurt a lot. How do other girls even ''stand wearing these?'' Piper had an average chest (halfway between American B and C-cups) but the dress she wore made them look better and more visually appealing. The drawback was the tightness at her chest. Unfortunately, she can't reach the zipper on her back by herself. She looked over at Jason who had a better situation than she. He wore dress shoes that glittered mischievously. His black dress pants and suit fit him snugly. His dress shirt was blinding white and his tie was a dark red. He smirked, “I could get used to this. How about you, Sis?” “Yeah, not happening,” Piper complained. “The dress is too tight. My chest is protruding. Plus, these heels hurt.” “Aw, quit complaining, Sis!” Jason pouted. “This might he out only chance to wear these! Also, this could be our only chance to have a chauffeur. Oh, here he comes!” An extremely elegant blue Fiat rolled up with the traffic. The driver got out and removed his glasses. He had red hair. “Good afternoon, I am Shirou Emiya, your chauffeur. I assume the fair and the gallant are Lady Piper and Sir Jason?” “That would be us,” Piper replied. Shirou opened the back door and waved once. “Please, get in.” Jason went first and helped his sister into the vehicle. Once they were all inside, Shirou got back in and drove again. “May I ask where the fair is from?” “We are the children of the Solaris, the one governing over Mexico,” Piper answered. “I am the youngest, Jason is the middle.” “Who is the eldest?” “That would be Prince Leo Solaris,” Jason supplied. “He should already be at the chateau.” “Yes, he is,” Shirou confirmed. “He seems to be having an excellent time with the princess of the castle. Ironically, she has a burning hatred for boys but apparently not for charming Leo.” Piper decided not to comment. Her mind began to run scenarios but she kept arriving at the same ending where Leo would have the princess wrapped around his little finger, both literally and figuratively. She began to blush and Jason asked, “Hey, Sis, are you feeling okay?” “It's... it’s nothing,” she muttered. They drove in silence for the next twenty minutes before arriving at the Chateau. Shirou got out again and opened the opposite door from where they had initially entered. “This way, Your Ladyship, good sir.” This time, Piper extricated herself first. She stood up again (Ouch, she thought) and walked up the stairs. Shirou was already at the giant door and had opened both sides. “Welcome to the Chateau de Santa Maria.” Piper’s mouth hung open. A teenage girl walked up to them. From the way she carried herself, she predicted that she is the princess in question. “Welcome to my humble dwelling. I am Altea Flamel. Your dashing brother is currently in the kitchen.” Piper nodded her thanks and marched into the direction Altea pointed in. When Piper disappeared, Jason had gone to wander the fortress. Being a sucker for history, he was compelled by the many artifacts that the Flamels had collected over the years. El-Melloi had told him that the Flamels have a large collection of artifacts that could be used as a catalyst to summon Servants. He had secured the princess as his escort and they ranted back and forth. Altea said, pointing out a sword, "That's the Sword of Saint Catherine." "You mean the sword used to execute her?!" Jason exclaimed. "One and the same," she replied. "That's so cool! Wouldn't that make it the perfect catalyst in order to summon her?" "I wouldn't know, Jason. Catherine is a pacifist. I'm unsure if she is even fit to be summoned as a Servant." "Her class would be Ruler, of course." "Also unsure if that is possible. Rulers still need to be able to have a capacity to fight considering they're the referee of the Holy Grail Wars. She could also be potentially summoned as a Saber if the Grail is feeling spiteful since it is an offensive interpretation of her. Anyway, moving on," Altea ushered him away from the display case. She pointed him to another one that held what looked like a piece of gold. "Try guessing what this is!" Jason's Mystic Eyes of Lethe activated as he scrutinized the artifact. Since his Mystic Eyes have to do with memory, he could visualize in his mind what "memories" this certain artifact has. After several more seconds, he shut them off and declared, "This is a part of the crown of Charlemagne bestowed upon him by Pope Leo III on Christmas Day 800 A.D.!" "Jeez, how come you were able to pinpoint its origin so easily?" she asked. Jason slumped his shoulders. "It's, uh... a family secret. All I can tell you is that my eyes are special. My siblings, Leo and Piper, also have the same special eyes." Altea clapped her hands when she eyed Jason’s right hand. “Wouldn’t this be an excellent catalyst to use in your Servant summon?” Jason scrutinized his right hand. He had gained the Virtues Command Spell, fifth in Master Degree. “I have the Dominion Command Spell. Fourth in Master Degree.” “I’m Virtues. Fifth,” he replied. “Hmm… I would have an interesting selection of Servants I could potentially summon. , , himself and more that I can't recall. However, I think I'll go for another catalyst.” “Ooh, okay,” Altea stated. “Speaking of eyes, I'd think you'd like this specific artifact.” She led him away from Charlemagne’s crown to a display case with… “Is that... the eye of Masamune Date...?” Jason could tell what it was without activating his Mystic Eyes. He had been hoping to participate in a Holy Grail War; he got his wish. He wanted his Servant to be Masamune Date. Now, he might also get his wish. “One and the same,” Altea boasted. “What, do you want to use this as a catalyst?” “No,” Jason decided. "I'll keep looking. A Japanese Servant isn't the only one I wish for." Altea smirked. “Come then. Explore more.” Jason continued walking and spotted something of interest. "I'll use this one! This is the discus of Perseus, correct?" "Yes, it is," Altea replied. "You have a good eye, Jason. I'll lead you to the summoning circle, I use." Ten minutes later Saint Peter’s Square Jason’s Mystic Eyes activated. “Was this a battle location? Wait, I'm sensing more than one. Five consecutive battles?” Altea answered, “Yes, this was where the tournament was held. The one where I and my boyfriend, Michel, summoned Caster and Ruler. Michel is now Ruler’s host though.” “I see,” he replied, his eyes wandering to a vestige of red on the floor. “And I assume this would be said circle?” “One and the same.” “Well, if you’ll excuse me…” Jason muttered. He set the eye in the center and stepped out. He began to chant. Let this ellipse be the catalyst. The laurels are the foundation. The Fates are our guide. The color I bestow to you is “Red”! Let rise a wall in which the wind shall fell. Let the four cardinal gates open. Let the three-forked road from the head reaching unto the kingdom rotate. I hereby declare; Your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be your sword. Submit to the summonings of the Holy Grail. Speak! If you would listen to this will and this truth. An oath I will swear to you here; I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven; I shall have power over all comrades and swords. From the seven worlds, attended to by three great deeds of valor, Come forth from the circle of hesitation, Chosen One! Upon the last word, the fading light of the day was cut through by the sword of twilight erupting from Jason’s circle. He refused to look away as a figure took shape in the light and solidified. Fading away, a new “light” replaced it. “I have answered the call. I am Saber of Red. My name is . Would you be my new lord?” “Yes, I am,” Jason replied, almost crying. “I am your Master, Jason Solaris.” “To victory together, Jason Solaris, my new lord, my Master,” Saber declared. “Now, that is a Servant summon,” Altea applauded, whistling appreciatively. Saber’s hand went directly to his sword before he stopped at the last second. “Oh, I deeply apologize. You are a Master of Red, yes? I can sonewhat sense your Servant right next to you.” Altea smiled. “Right you are, Saber. I am Altea Flamel, Master of Caster of Red. Caster, say hello.” Caster materialized and smiled. “Hello, Saber. I am Caster Daedalus.” Saber nods but doesn't reply. “Shall we return to the chateau?” Altea suggested. Chapter 3: Round Tables While Jason and Altea went on their little playdate, Piper had marched straight into the kitchen (with some pain as she still wore her heels). “''Leo Solaris!” she exclaimed. “Where are you?” Leo only had time to say, “Huh?” before he was spotted and Piper slapped him across the face. He spun around and fell on the floor. “Ow! Piper, what was that for?!” “That one was for worrying the hell out of myself and Jason in America!” Piper yelled. She slapped him again. “That’s for cheating on me!” “Wait, what?” Leo asked, completely confounded. “You're cheating on me,” Piper replied, her voice shallow with anger. “Why would Altea describe you as ‘dashing’?” “Oh, that? You can't blame me!” Leo pouted. “I’m ''naturally charming!” “I won't hand you over,” Piper declared. “You're mine and mine only. That matter aside, what are you doing?” “Cooking dinner,” he replied. “With the help of Shirou-sensei!” Piper was about to ask when Shirou himself walked in, wearing an apron. He marched to a pot and sniffed. “That's an interesting twist, Leo. I would've used cinnamon instead of star anise.” “Hehe, don't underestimate me!” Leo said smugly. “I know a few tricks here and there. Piper, please. Sit at the table before you get your clothes dirty from the kitchen.” “Fine,” Piper muttered. “Don't think that I haven't forgiven you.” “You say something, Sis?” Leo asked, over the sparkling of the stove. “Nothing!” she yelled. She swept her way out of the kitchen and sat down at the table. Altea and Jason were already there, conversing loudly. “Hey, Sis!” Jason called. “Sit over here!” Piper nodded and sat next to him. “Now, as I was saying, Masamune is the Servant I wanted the most. Actually, Japanese Heroic Spirits, in general, is what I want.” Altea nodded sagely. “Interesting. Can you name some?” “Besides, Date Masamune, there is,” he replied. “Souji Okita, Tozhizou Hijikata, Ryoma Sakamoto, Musashi Miyamoto, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Muramasa Sendo, and Nobunaga Oda just to name a few.” “That's not a few, Jason,” Piper laughed “Sorry, I just love Japan,” Jason shrugged. “Speaking of which, the ultimatum is in Tokyo, correct?” “Yes, it is also our goal as the Red Faction,” Altea explained. “The defense of the city of Trifas, Romania is also a goal for us since the Red’s Grail is there.” “So, some of us will go to Tokyo while others stay at Trifas to defend from any attacks from Black Masters?” “Essentially, yes.” A new voice flowed mellifluously. He materialized at the head of the table, about a meter to Piper’s left. “Hello, Masters of Red. An especially gracious hello to you, Piper Solaris.” “Ah, Ruler.” Shielder had materialized, standing behind Piper. “I've been waiting for you to show up.” “What's this?” Ruler asked. “Caster? No, not exactly... What are you?” “I'm a Shielder,” he replied. “Master, permission to reveal True Name?” “Go ahead, Shielder,” Piper said. “No need,” Ruler nodded. “You are Achilles, the Hero of the Trojan War. I understand the situation now. Anyway, we were running off topic. As I was saying, Trifas is the second goal you Masters of Red have to reach. I was about to go there to be the first line of defense before I felt an assembly of almost half of the Red Masters gathered in one location. The third one has not summoned his Servant yet. Also, I don’t yet sense Archer’s and Rider’s Master. Lancer’s Master should be headed for Tokyo while Berserker’s Master is en route to Trifas.” “Interesting,” Jason supplied. “Shall Altea and I head to Trifas?” “Besides Archer and Rider, an Assassin-class Servant is missing. We should wait until the third Master present here summons.” Altea replied, “If you say so, Ruler.” Leo chose that moment to appear from the kitchen carrying plates of food. “One banquet incoming!” he announced. Shirou was also carrying in plates of food. Foods ranging from acqua pazza, cartoccio, carpaccio and risotto were arranged at the table. “Dig in, guys!” Jason, being the insatiable one at the table, immediately shoved his face in a Pacific Saury Acqua Pazza. “Dang, this is good!” Ten minutes of revelry ensued as everyone stuffed their faces, excluding the Servants. Ruler had to eat since he has a human host. The tables were cleared and the serious business came. Ruler spoke, “Okay, now that we are full, we need to discuss strategy. Leo Solaris, Holder of the Seraphim Command Spell, you have not summoned your Servant yet?” “Unfortunately, you are correct, Ruler,” he replied. “I had a revelation that the Servant best suited for me would be summoned here in Venice. I think she was dressed in blue armor?” Shirou said thoughtfully, “Now that I think about it, I smuggled out quite a powerful catalyst from the Magus Association. My girlfriend Rin won't appreciate my thievery.” He dug around in his pack and brought out a piece of polished wood. It was roughly shaped like a cylinder with the ends broken off. Standing up to inspect the artifact, Leo began, “This is-” He was cut off when he doubled over, his face hitting the table. Everyone got up. Altea grabbed his shoulders. “Leo, what's wrong?!” she exclaimed. “''It’s… this one…''” he gasped. “''This is the catalyst...” “What?” Piper asked. “''This...” He stopped and jerked upright. His eyes glowed beige, his Mystic Eyes activated. Piper shivered as she realized that Leo had just gone into a trance. “''Where is the catalyst?” he asked, his voice hollow. Shirou gave it to him and Leo pocketed it. He projected a dagger and made a small incision in his hand, drawing blood. Using this, he manually drew a summoning circle on the table. Upon finishing, he placed the piece of wood in the center and began to chant, his voice still not the same. 'Let xylem and phloem be the catalyst. Let Avalon be the foundation. Let Vivian be our guide. The color I bestow upon you is “Red”! Let rise a wall in which the wind shall fell. Let the four cardinal gates open. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the kingdom rotate. I hereby decree; Your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be your sword. Listen to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. Answer! If you would submit to this will and this truth. An oath I will swear to you here; I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven; I shall have dominion over all our people and over the insurgents. From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the halo of restraint, King of Knights!''' The hall exploded with light as the summoning circle glowed with power. All those that were present cowered as the light blinded them. The Servants present, Saber, Caster, Shielder and Ruler, (not really, Shielder and Ruler had already materialized) all materialized to watch. The light solidified into a woman wearing a blue tracksuit and a cap. Leo collapsed before the summon was complete. He recovered before the woman could see. She spoke, “In accordance with the call of the Grail, I have answered your summons. Are you my Master?” Leo replied, “Yes.” “I am the King of Knights, Artoria Pendragon,” she continued. “I have been summoned into the Red Faction as the Assassin Servant.” Ruler applauded. “Excellent! Now, all Servants and Masters have assembled.” “You're the Ruler-class Servant for this occasion?” “That I am.” Assassin eyed the Servants around. “Aw, I assume you're the Saber-class Servant.” She pointed at the person standing behind Jason. “Yes, I would be Saber,” he replied. “Feeling spiteful, Assassin?” “Not really, it's just I feel that I should've been summoned as a Saber,” she shrugged. Ruler said thoughtfully, “I would agree, too. Who would've thought that the King of Knights was able to be summoned as an Assassin? Usually, she should either be a Saber or a Lancer, though both are taken in this Holy Grail War.” “Rider, too,” Assassin added. “I could also qualify for Rider. I really should've been summoned as a Rider if there is no Rider yet on our side.” “True,” Shielder interrupted. “Like Ruler said, the appearance of Rider of Red is still on hold, meaning that he has yet to be summoned. How strange this is, King of Knights.” Ruler announced, “No time to dwell on this. Now, that we have assembled, we must immediately head to Trifas. Lady Ayaka and Saber are waiting for us.” “Well, I could teleport us there in an instant,” Leo suggested. “I would need everyone here to hold hands. Servants excluded. Piper, Jason, left and right, please.” They understood Leo’s plan. Everyone held hands and formed a tight circle. Shirou, Altea, Leo, Piper, Jason, and Ruler. “Hold on,” Leo warned. “You might be a little woozy upon arrival.” With those words and with the help of his siblings, they melted into the shadows. Epilogue Usually, after shadow-traveling, Leo would get sleepy and collapse. This time, with the help of his siblings, he still felt okay upon arrival at the Millenium Capital. They were already waiting on the steps. Ayaka Sajyou, Forvedge Yggdmillennia and Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia. “Masters of Red,” Ayaka announced. “I sincerely apologize for involving you in such a Holy Grail War of this scale. To make amends, Saber and I will lead the vanguard to assault Tokyo.” Saber materialized and stood at attention next to Ayaka. Assassin also materialized. Silence ensued as everyone looked back and forth between Assassin of Red and False Saber. “You’re...” Assassin began. “Me,” Saber finished. “I’m sure of it. We share the same identity.” “You're the Saber me,” Assassin muttered. “Why are you male? I'm pretty sure I lived and died female.” “I don't know, Assassin,” Saber shrugged. “Perhaps the Grail was in a joking mood during the Second Tokyo War. It summoned me as a male. I was shocked at first.” “I would be, too,” Assassin laughed. Fiore cleared her throat. “With this matter of the same identity aside, we, Yggdmillennia, will be glad to offer help to the Red Faction.” Ruler nodded appreciatively. “Thank you, Lady Fiore, Sir Caules. I am the Ruler-class Servant of this occasion. I am currently possessing my Master, Michel Morte.” The siblings echoed, “Pleased to meet you, Ruler.” Caules continued, “The Grail is currently hidden inside our Millennium Capital. For now, it is safe. Miss Rin has already seen to most of our defenses.” Shirou made a noise like he’d been sucker-punched. “Rin.... Rin is here?” Fiore confirmed, “Yes, she is. Something wrong, Shirou-san?” “Nothing,” he replied. Caules waved them in. “Please, come in! Night is falling fast!”